The Other Duchamp
by xxlonelycashier89xx
Summary: Meet Rachel Duchamp. Twin of Teddy, and friend of Gordie, Chris, and Vern. Join her on the adventure to find Ray Brower's dead body.
1. Ray Brower

**A/N: This is the classic story of "Some girl tags a long with the guys, and may or may not fall in love with one of them." I know it's a cliché, and has been done millions of times before, but I can't help it. It needed to be written.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Stand By Me, except for Rachel.**

The name's Duchamp. Rachel Duchamp. Twin of Teddy, and friend of Chris, Gordie, and Vern. I have medium length black hair, big black glasses, and medium in height. I basically am a female version of Teddy. Teddy is funny, sarcastic, and probably the rudest person I ever met. But underneath that, he's a pretty great brother. He got his ear burned when our father put it against the stove. Neither of us had a good chance in life, but we made the best of what we got. Luckily nothing too bad has happened to me, except a few slaps here and there, and the occasional black eye.

We were all in the tree house, except for Vern, playing cards. "Hey, how do you know a Frenchman's been in your backyard?" Chris asked. He was kind of the leader of the group. Probably the most sane out of all of us, if were even to be called sane. His family is known for being criminals His brother Eyeball is part of Ace Merrill's gang, the Cobras.

"Hey, we're French, okay," Teddy said, while pointing to me and him, and taking a puff of his cigarette.

Chris laughed. "Your garbage cans are empty, and your dogs pregnant," He joked, while laughing some more.

"Didn't he just say we're French?" I asked, not finding his joke very funny.

Chris sighed. "I knock," He said.

"Shit," Me and Teddy said.

"Twenty nine," Chris told us.

"Twenty two," Teddy announced.

"Twenty four," I said, while taking a puff of my cigarette.

"Piss up a rope!" Gordie exclaimed. He was the second most sane in the group. His brother died in April in a Jeep accident. He was basically ignored at home, which meant this was his only escape. He was a writer, and a pretty good one at that.

"Gordie's out! Good old Gordie just bit the bag, and stepped out the door!" Teddy said, as Chris had enough of him.

"C'mon man, deal," He said, as Teddy dealt.

We played, and then I stopped. "I knock," I said, with a grin on my face.

"You four eyed piece of shit, Rachel," He said.

We all told each other our numbers, when we heard someone knocking on the tree house. "Knock the secret knock," Gordie said, knowing fully well he forgot it.

"C'mon guys, I forgot it!" Vern said, pounding on the door.,

"Guys, let him in," I said, as we finally let him in.

Vern looked like he was out of breath. "Guys! You won't believe this! This is so boss! I just need to catch my breath. I ran all the way form home," He said. Now, Vern was the one who got teased the most in our little group of outcasts. He and I weren't exactly close, but I was the one who stopped him from getting teased so much. Especially from Teddy.

When he said those last words, we all broke out into song. "I ran all the way home! Just to say I'm sorry...sorry!" Me, Teddy, Chris, and Gordie all sang.

Vern just looked annoyed with us. "C'mon guys! Listen to me!" He said, realizing we were still laughing. "Alright, forget I said anything." He said, as Chris was the one who decided to hear what he had to say.

"Fine Vern, what do you have to say?" Chris asked.

"Alright guys, you have to believe me, sincerely!" Vern exclaimed, still out of breath.

We all grinned at each other. "I ran all the way home!" We all started to sing again.

Now Vern was just plane annoyed with us. "Screw you guys," He said.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Can you guys camp out tonight? You know, tell your folks that we're gonna be on my backfield?" He asked.

"Yeah, like Mom and Dad would ever let me go to a sleepover with four boys. They'd probably think I'll be raped or something," I said, sarcastically.

Then there was an awkward silence. "You know they don't think that," Teddy said. "And plus, these guys here are bunch of pussies. They'd never do something like that." Teddy said, trying to bring humor in the situation.

"Shut up, Teddy," Chris said, angry at him. "Anyways, we all can." Chris finished.

"You guys have to listen to this! You won't believe this!" Vern said, trying to get everyone back on track.

"What are you pissin' up a rope about?" I asked, wanting to know why he was so excited.

"Ok, you guys wanna see a dead body?" He asked the question that would change all of our lives forever.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I know it's been done before, millions of times, but please review!**


	2. The Plan

"So I was digging under the porch," Vern started.

We all knew what that meant. You see, Vern had buried a jar of pennies. He had made a map, but his mom was cleaning up his room, and threw it away. He'd been digging for it for nine months. "We know Back Harlow Road!" I exclaimed, pointing to me and my twin.

"Yeah! It comes to a dead end by the Royal River. The train tracks are right there! Rache and I used to go fishing for cossies out there!"

"You know they would've killed you if they knew you were under the porch," Chris said, which of course Vern knew that.

We all wondered how Ray Brower could've gotten all the way to Back Harlow Road. Since it was really far from Castle Rock. "He must've followed the train tracks," I suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, he must have been picking blueberries at night, and then smacko!" Teddy said.

"You're awful," I told Teddy, as he rolled his eyes.

Chris suddenly had a brilliant idea. "I bet if we find him, we'd all be in the paper!" He said, as we all thought of it.

"We'd be heroes!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" We all exclaimed.

"What'll we tell our folks?" Vern asked, which was a question we were all thinking.

Of course Gordie was the one who thought of a plan. "Exactly what you said. We'll tell out parents that we're tenting over at your house, and you tell your folks that you're sleeping over at Rachel and Teddy's. Then we'll tell our parents that we're going to the drag-races...until dinner," He explained.

It was a pretty good plan. Even Chris thought so, who was the one who mostly thought up of the plans. "Except there's one problem," I said.

"What is it?" Gordie asked, not seeing what was wrong with the plan.

"What am I gonna tell our folks?" I asked.

"You know, that we're tenting over at Vern's!" Teddy said. "They know nothing's gonna happen to you." He explained, even though I wasn't the one who needed convinsing.

I rolled my eyes. "No shit Teddy. I'm not the one you need to convince otherwise," I said, as we started to argue.

"Anyways, are we doing this?" Chris asked.

"I don't know guys," Vern said, suddenly becoming reluctant. "If we find the body, our parents will know that we didn't go tenting." He said.

We all sighed. "Yeah, but they'd be so proud of us, we wouldn't get hided!" Gordie said, as we tried to convince Vern.

"We'd get hided anyway, but hey, it's worth the hiding!" Chris said, feeling more confident in the plan.

"So Vern, are you in?" I asked.

"I don't know," He said, still not on board.

"Vern," We all said, as we pulled on his face, and gave him noogies. "Alright, alright! I'm in!" He said, as we all cheered, because we were really going to do this.

A/N: I know it's short, but I've been really busy with school, and work. Thanks to Guest for reviewing!


	3. Train Dodge

We had started on our journey to find the body of Ray Brower. Chris told us that he brought a pistol with him. For whatever reason he thought that five twelve-year-olds and a pistol was a good idea, I will never know. Vern brought a comb with him, incase we ever got on TV for finding the body. "Two for flinching," I heard Teddy said, as he punched Vern in the arm twice.

"Would it kill you to be civil for once?" I asked Teddy, who could never give poor Vern a break.

"It would," He answered, as I rolled my eyes.

"Have gun will travel reads a card of a man!" We all began to sing, and then after we were done, Teddy finished the song.

Gordie told us that we could all take a pit stop at the junkyard. "Not if Choppers there," Vern said, referring to the owner's dog, who apparently liked to sick balls.

"Did anybody bring food?" I asked, suddenly realizing it.

A chorus of 'No's' started coming, and we all realized that we were fucked. "Vern, you mean to tell me you didn't bring any food?" Teddy asked, surprised.

"Hey, I brought a comb. Do I have to think of everything here?" He asked, getting defensive.

"Alright, alright. Let's see how much money everyone has. I got a dollar two. Sixty-eight cense from Chris, forty-five cents from Rachel, sixty cents from Teddy, Vern?" Gordie asked.

"I haven't found my pennies yet," Vern answered, as we rolled our eyes.

"Well, two eighty-two's not bad. There's a store that would be open, then we can get food," Gordie explained.

"Train coming," Chris said, as we all got off the tracks, except for Teddy.

"Teddy, get off the tracks!" I practically screamed.

"Na, Rache, I'm gonna doge it," He said, imitating machine guns, and mumbling something at Normandy.

All of took turns telling how crazy he was, and that he was gonna commit suicide if he didn't get off. Chris finally took charge of the situation, and pulled him off the tracks, while Teddy struggled. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I screamed at him.

"I could've dodged it, I don't need no babysitter," He said, as Chris had enough of his crap.

"Yes you do," Chris contradicted him.

"Could've dodged it," Teddy defended himself.

"You can dodge trains all you want when we're coming back," I told him.

"She's right. Peace, man. Skin it," Chris said, as he held out his hand, as Teddy refused to make peace.


	4. Chopper, Sick Balls

We made our way to the junkyard, and we all took a seat by the wall. "Teddy's crazy," Chris said. "Rache, you better watch out for him. He probably won't live to be twenty." He added, while I somewhat agreed with him.

"Yeah and what, I won't live to be thirty?" I mocked.

"Probably not," Gordie added in.

Since I was in a group of all males, I should've guessed that there was going to be some talk about girls. "Have you been watching the Mickey Mouse Club lately?" Teddy asked. "I think Annette's tits have been getting bigger." He announced.

"C'mon Teddy, have more class," I told him, as I looked up to find Chris in front of me pretending to grab my breasts. "Fuck off." I told him.

"Think so?" Chris asked, wanting to make me feel more uncomfortable.

They continued to talk about Annette's breasts, and how they felt while watching it. I wouldn't realized that there was no getting around the subject, so I silently prayed that the conversation would end soon. "Great, spit on the fat kid. That's just great, what time is it, Gordie?" Vern said, after Teddy had spit on him.

"Quarter after one, the junkyard opens at three. Chopper will be here," He said, while I laughed.

"Um sick balls," I said, finally having something on the boys.

"You go, and you can pick us up on the way back," Vern said, referring to Teddy.

They argued until Chris finally broke it up. "Girls, girls, girls," He said, still forgetting that I was a female.

"Excuse me?" I asked, while raising one eyebrow.

Chris looked a little guilty, and changed his words. "Fine, guys, cool it. We'll flip for it," He said, as we all got our quarters.

We flipped them, and we all got tails. Vern expressed concern because there was something to do with bad luck, and all flipping to tails. Of course, the rest of us thought this was bullshit. We all flipped again, and me and Gordie both got tails. "Ol' Gordie, and Rachel just screwed the pooch out of this!" He said, with his trademark laugh, as Gordie had enough of him.

"Does the word retarded mean anything to you?" He said, as I laughed a little.

"Gordie, Gordie, he's just not right in the head. That's all," I added in, as my twin glared at me.

"Hey, go get the provisions, you morphadites," Teddy said, still laughing.

I gave him the finger, and Gordie came up with the come back. "Don't use any of your mother's pet names," He shot back, while they continued to make horrible insults about everyone's mother.

"Don't let Teddy get to you," I told Gordie, while we headed to the shop.

"I know, he's just being a jackass," He said, as I somewhat agreed with him.

We arrived at the shop, and we looked for food. "Hey, you're Dennis's brother," The shop owner said.

Gordie looked hurt at the mention of his brother. Ever since he was killed, it always seemed like everyone compared him to Denny, and that wasn't fair to him at all. "Let's go," I said, after we bought everything we needed.

The junkyard was open by the time we came back, and the owner had seen us. "Hey kids, what are you doing here?" He asked, while we immediately knew who it was.

"Rachel, Gordie, run!" Teddy, Chris, and Vern all screamed.

Now, we knew he was saying "Sick 'em boy!", but I assumed we both heard "Chopper, sick balls,", as we ran as fast as we could, while we both screamed.

"That's Chopper?" I asked, still breathless from running so much, only to find a Golden Retriever laying down.

"Kiss my ass, Choppie!" Teddy chanted, while shaking his butt against the fence.

Milo told Teddy to stop teasing Chopper, which of course he didn't. "I'd like to see you climb over here and fight me fat ass!" Teddy screamed, as I nudged him on the shoulder trying to get him to stop.

Milo then took things too far, and said something horrible. "Don't you call me that, you little tin-weasel peckerwood loony's son!" He screamed, as me and Teddy both glared at him.

"What did you call him?" I asked, getting pissed off.

"And you, you're his whore," He spit out.

"Call her a whore, or our father loony one more time, or I'll kill you," Teddy said, deadly serious.

"She's a whore," He said, pointing to me. "And you're father's a loony!" He said, as Teddy became the angriest I've ever seen him.

"I'M GONNA RIP OFF YOUR HEAD, AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK!" Teddy yelled, as we basically had to pull him off the fence.

Now, Teddy was sobbing, while insults were coming out of everyone's mouth. We finally stopped, after Milo threatened to call all of our fathers. "C'mon Teddy," I said, as Gordie yelled the last insult.


	5. Train Doge 2

After the screaming match, Teddy was sobbing. He took off his glasses,, and gave them to me, while wiping his eyes. We all took our turns comforting him, before he composed himself. "He ranked our old man," He said.

"I know, Teddy. He's just a fat ass who finds joy in making us feel like shit," I said, which we all agreed.

Teddy finally got control of himself, and I gave him his glasses back. "I'm sorry guys. I understand if you want to head back," He said, while we all looked stunned.

"Hell no Teddy. We made this trip so we can see a dead body. And hell, I'm gonna see a dead body," I announced.

"I'm in," Everyone said, while we continued.

While Gordie and Chris walked behind us, me, Teddy, and Vern were walking ahead. "Do you think Mighty Mouse could beat Superman?" He asked, as me and my twin looked surprised.

"No way man, Superman is a real person. Mighty Mouse is a cartoon," I contributed to the ongoing argument.

"She's right, Superman can take Mighty Mouse any day," Teddy said, as we came upon a long bridge.

We all looked out on the bridge, wondering when the next train would come. "How about we go through rout 136 bridge," Chris suggested, while Teddy automatically vetoed the idea.

"That's crazy man, you gotta walk five miles down the river. If you walk five miles down, you gotta walk five miles back," Teddy said.

I mean he did have a point, but there was an easier way right in front of us. "But we have no idea when the next train is coming," Vern said, who was scared than most of us.

"C'mon guys, let's go," Chris said, as he and Teddy went first, then me, Vern, and Gordie followed.

Chris and Teddy were well ahead of us, while Vern was crawling on the tracks, fearing for his life. Gordie kept on touching the tracks to feel if there was a train coming. We walked a few feet on the tracks, until Gordie noticed them shaking. He looked over his shoulder, andd looked terrified. "TRRRRAAAAIIIINNNN!" He shouted, as we all ran as fast as we could.

Of course my twin and Chris made it first. I was running as fast as i could, but Gordie and Vern were too slow. "Run god damn it!" I said, as Vern finally got up. But, by the time he did, it was cutting it too close.

We were about to be hit, but we suddenly jumped off the bridge. Vern and Gordie landed in the dirt, while I landed in the water by the shore. Everything went black for a moment. Luckily it didn't last too long, and I felt a pair of arms pulling me to my feet. "Don't fucking do that again, Rachel!" Teddy said, who was obviously thought I was gone for a moment.

"Yeah, coming from the guy we had to pull off the tracks from an oncoming train," I somewhat joked.

"Hey, that was one time," He defended, while giving me a hug.

I noticed someting was different. "Um Rachel, you might want to look at your glasses," Chris mentioned, as I saw one lense on the ground.

I sighed. "Fuck, now what am I going to tell our parents?" I asked, while cleaning the other lense on my dark purple shirt.

"Not important. Let's keep moving," Chris basically demanded.

We were all too overwhelmed with what happened, that we didn't argued. We continued, and decided to make camp, when we got to the woods.

 **A/N: I know the ending sucks, but I've been busy latley, and this is what I came up with.**


	6. Of Stories and Night Watch

After we hiked a few more miles, we decided to make camp. It was starting to get dark, and we made a fire. When me and Gordie were at the store, we bought hot dogs for all of us to eat. We were talking about all the things that seemed important when we were twelve.

"Guys, what the hell is Goofie? He plays golf, drives a car, and lives in a condo! But Pluto's a dog who lives in Mickey's house, and does normal dog things," I asked the question that we have been discussing for years. We all got cigarettes, and started smoking them.

"I knew the $1200 question was rigged. No one knows that much about opers," Gordie asked.

We talked like that for hours. "So Girdie, let's hear one of your stories!" One of us asked.

Of course, being twelve years old, his story was about a pie-eating contest and then the kid vomiting all over. And at the end everyone vomited over everyone and everything. Naturally, at some points in the story I tuned him out. Just because I hang out with boys, doesn't mean I like that kind of humor. I guess that I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't hear Teddy's question. "Sorry Teddy, what was that?" I asked, feeling slightly embarrassed because they knew I hadn't been paying attention.

"I asked, what did you think of the ending?" He asked.

Now, everyone looked at me. I shrugged. "I liked it," I said, not realizing that Teddy did not.

"Really, sis, you liked that it just ended in a barf-o-rama?" He asked, getting testy.

"Yes," I said, taking a puff of my cigarette. "In fact, I loved it." I said, smirking at my twin.

"To each her own I guess," He said, sadly being the only one who didn't like the ending.

We all decided to take turns taking watch while we slept. It was Teddy's turn, and he acted like he was in battle. "Teddy, shut up," I groggily said, as I woke up.

Being the annoying brother that he is, he thought it would be a good idea to imitate a trumpet. Now, all of us woke up. "Really Teddy?" Chris said, as he finally stopped.

It was my turn to keep watch. My one-lens glasses made it harder for me to see. Not that it really made a difference, considering it was dark. I wasn't really too scared of being alone. I had the gun with me, in case I needed it. I heard howling, and everyone was startled awake. "It's the ghost," Teddy said, as they all wanted to go back to sleep.

"Again, shut up, Teddy," I said, laying down as it was Chris's turn to keep watch. We were all fast asleep, until a freight train woke us all up.

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in about a month. I've just been really buys with work and school.**


	7. Finding the Body

We continued to walk along the track, when we tried to decide to take a shortcut, which landed us by a creek. "It seems shallow enough," Chris said, after putting a stick in.

We decided to jump in, but we quickly realized that it was deeper than it really was. It was deep enough, that I could barely stand. Of course the guys were making fun of me for it, but it didn't bother me.

Teddy started to "drown" Vern, which started to get out of hand. "Act your age," I said, which lead to him going on about how he was at the prime of his youth.

All of us started to playfully splashed each other in the water. When we all got out of the water, I mentioned that Vern had something on his neck. "Haha very funny," He answered.

"No really. There's something," Gordie mentioned, looking at the black thing on his neck.

"LEECHES!" Teddy yelled, as we all started to brush off the leeches that were on us. I of course went behind a tree to see if there were any leeches in my unmentionables.

"Holy shit," I heard Gordie say while he fell to the ground.

One of the boys informed me that he found one in his underwear. "Gordie wake up!" I said, while Chris somewhat smacked his face.

He finally woke up, and we all stared at him. He sat up, and we all asked if he was ok. Luckily he was fine, and nothing was wrong. Teddy pretended to elbow Vern, but this time it was different. Vern got angry. He started to fight back.

Now, they were full on fighting. "Stop it!" I said, but they pushed me away, almost nocking me down.

They didn't stop and Gordie finally spoke out. "Stop it!" He basically yelled, and they listened.

"If you want to turn back, we can go," Chris offered.

Gordie declined, insisting that we continue. We did, and we got to the road. "We should split up," I suggested while we started to look for him.

"I see him!" Vern said, as we all came together to look at what he saw.

Sure enough in the flesh, was Ray Brower's dead body. Everyone went down the little hill, and Chris moved some branches off of the body. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. He also was pale, and his eyes were wide open. Like he never expected that train to hit him.

"Let's find some leaves or branches. We can make him a structure," My twin suggested, while we all started looking for things.

What we didn't expect was a certain gang member to come down the hill, and find what we were doing.

 **A/N: No, I haven't forgot about this, I've been busy with work and school lately. Sorry it's so short. Thanks for those who've reviewed!**


	8. The Final Chapter

**A/N: Sorry I've been neglecting this story for a while. I've been having writers block for this, and I wanted to write some other things I had in my mind. Enjoy the final chapter!**

"The fuck, did you know about this?" Ace asked, while we all turned around to face him.

Then, Eyeball and the rest of the Cobras walked in. "Sonofabitch! My little brother and his friends," Eyeball said, while walking closer.

"How about we get the girl, and you get the body," Ace bargained, as he grabbed me, and held me in his arm around against my chest, which made me uncomfortably close to him.

"This wasn't fair! We walked, you had a car!" I shrieked.

"Vern, you little shit!" Charlie said.

"Shut up, bitch!" Eyeball said.

Before I knew what was going on, I was suddenly grabbed by someone. It was Ace, and he had me in a headlock, while holding a knife to my throat.

"Let me go!" I said while trying to get away.

Teddy saw what was going on, and got pissed at Ace. "Let my sister go, you dipshit!" He yelled at Ace.

Eyeball looked at Chris. "Chris, your friend didn't mean to hurt my friend's feelings now did he?" He asked Chris.

This made Ace squeeze harder, and I struggled more. "Apologize, and we get the body, and the Loony's Son gets his sister back," He offered, trying to make another deal, while putting a knife to my throat.

Chris was smart enough not to let his anger get the better of him, but luckily Gordie came over with the pistol, and threatened to shoot.

"You don't have the balls," Ace tested him.

Gordie looked him straight in the eye. "I got the biggest one in four counties," He said, without moving a muscle.

Ace sighed. "Fine. You can have her back," He said, while basically shoving me back to the boys.

Teddy and I hugged, and the Cobras ran off. During the walk back, we hardly spoke a word. Even though we weren't speaking, it was nice to be in my own thoughts for a change.

We all went our separate ways, as we headed home. While we were walking, me and Teddy sang as we arrived home.

As the years went by, we all slowly lost touch with each other. Sure it was hard, but it had to happen. We couldn't stay twelve forever.

 **A/N: I know it's a crappy ending, but I hoped you like it! Thank you for all the reviews!**


End file.
